Chimera (UK)
Chimera is a heavyweight robot which competed in the 2016 series of Robot Wars, entered by a family team. It lost its Group Battle in 2016 after having its wheels heavily damaged and ripped off by M.R. Speed Squared. Chimera was originally built by Colin Scott of Team Death, but as of 2015, is now under the ownership of Team 53, nowadays known as Team Chimera, who rebuilt the robot in 2016 and entered it into Robot Wars. '''Chimera 2 '''competed in the 2017 Series of Robot Wars. The name Chimera is derived from the mythical creature of the same name that is said to have the head of a lion, the body of a goat and the tail of a serpent. Robot History Live Events After Robot Wars was taken off-air, Chimera was built by Colin Scott to compete in FRA competitions. The robot was retired in 2006, but was restored for an appearance at the 2011 UK Championships. In March 2012, Chimera was sold to Team Scar, who at the time, owned Robot Wars veterans Scar and Eric, before finally being sold to Team 53 in 2015. Chimera competes at a variety of Robot Wars live events, albeit without major success. It made its 2016 debut at Manchester in a battle with Behemoth, Beast and Eruption, but quickly became immobilised. Mini-Mera debuted at the same event. The 2016 Chimera fought its last fight at the 2016 Cannock Robots Live! event where it fought Apollo and Meggamouse, its last appearance didn't last long as it was thrown eight feet in the air twenty seconds in the battle by Apollo. 2011 Heavyweight championship All robots were off as activate was called, Storm 2 targeted Chimera before taking an axe blow from Thor. Storm 2 fought back pushing it away but Thor landed another axe blow on top of Storm 2. Thor then chased Storm 2 into the claw of Tiberius 4 where it was pinned and Thor battered away on the top panel of Storm 2 but The Robot Wars World Champions armour stood up very well to the attacks. Storm 2 broke free but Thor chased down on Storm 2 again jamming it against Chimera and landed more hammer blows to the top of Storm 2, but again Storm 2 retaliated and broke free. Thor then battered the top of Chimera immobilising it. Robot Wars Series 8 Chimera participated in Episode 2, filling in as a reserve for an unknown drop-out, where it faced fellow newcomers to the main competition Draven and Foxic, as well as M.R. Speed Squared. Wary of the full-body spinner M.R. Speed Squared, Chimera kept its distance away from all other robots in the arena. However, Chimera was targeted by the spinner due to its exposed wheels, and the very first blow sustained knocked Chimera's wheel loose, although despite the tyre having nearly come off, Chimera could still slowly free, being gripped by Draven. A second attack from M.R. Speed Squared removed Chimera's wheel completely, immobilising it on one side. Chimera was left to drive in circles near the wall while Draven was immobilised. Cease was called and Chimera was eliminated. Robot Wars Series 9 Chimera2 competed in Episode 3, facing two newcomers with spinners, Concussion and Tauron, as well as the reigning Fourth Place Thor. It entered this battle using the parallel tri-blades on its axe. In the pits, the team were joined by an audience member with a large supportive banner of Chimera 2. When 'activate' was sounded, Chimera2 did not challenge any particular robot, instead testing its drive. It then drove into Concussion with its wedge, but Concussion was lower to the ground, and Chimera2 was thrown over. It righted itself and spun on the spot, before curiously driving over the arena spikes, where it was held high. Chimera2 pursued Concussion across the arena in retaliation, using its wedge. However, Chimera2 was caught from behind by Thor, which landed successive axe blows. Now trapped in a CPZ, Concussion drove under Chimera2's high ground clearance, and ripped away at its underside. Chimera2 was left on top of Concussion briefly for a 'piggy-back', but when freed, it became clear that Chimera2 was now immobile. Although Concussion lost drive to one side shortly afterwards, Chimera2 was eliminated alongside Tauron. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 5 (?) Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Robots Live! Event Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Axlebots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots with Lawnmower Blades Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Torque Reaction Weapons Category:Robots with mythological names Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Robot Wars 2016 competitors Category:Robot Wars 2017 competitors Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:Roaming Robots Competitors Category:Monster themed Robots Category:Extreme Robots Competitors